Oh my goddness
by Contessa-4869
Summary: Como cualquier día, Momiji e Ichiko se acaban peleando, pero nunca se pudieron imaginar cómo acabaría aquella pelea que ellas veían como algo normal


-¡Maldita Binbougami de pechos planos!

-No es culpa mía que seas tan inútil, pecho vaca.

Era un día normal en la vida de Sakura Ichiko. Como muchos días, sus amigos habían ido a pasar la tarde. Quien dice habían ido, dice se habían acoplado porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Y, como suele pasar, por tonterías que no vienen al caso, Ichiko y Momiji, acabaron peleando. Como siempre, Ranmaru intentaba detener la pelea de esas curiosas amigas. Tsuwabuki se había dormido, mientras tanto, Nadeshiko intentaba aprovecharse del chico al igual que el monje y el dios perro intentaban sacar provecho de la pelea entre las dos chicas.

En fin, era un día normal en la vida de este curioso grupo de amigos.

-Ah, ya estoy cansada de discutir contigo- gritó Ichiko-,¡es como hablarle a la pared!

-Para empezar esto no es una discusión- le dijo Momiji mientras se sentaba en el sofá para comer-, solo me has empezado a gritar de repente y me has enfadado.

-¿Perdona? ¿Ahora toda la culpa va a ser mía?- atacó Ichiko-. Yo no soy la que va por ahí poniendo a los demás en un compromiso.

-Vamos chicas, calmaos- Ranmaru estaba ya desesperada porque la discusión se estaba alargando más de la cuenta.

La situación se estaba volviendo demasiado tensa para todos. Ichiko seguía de pie, gritando como una posesa, mientras la diosa del infortunio, estaba tumbada en el sofá, comiendo pizza, aparentando estar despreocupada, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de su amiga, aunque por dentro, estaba bastante preocupada.

-No pienso calmarme hasta que esta maldita vaga se disculpe- Momiji seguía ignorando todo lo que le decía Ichiko.

-Por última vez, Ichiko, no tengo nada de lo que disculparme.

-Ya veo lo que te importa tu protegida. Pues si es así sería mejor que viniera a protegerme otro binbougami.

De repente, se hizo el silencio en aquel salón. Ninguno se imaginaba que Ichiko podría llegar a ser capaz de decir algo así, si Momiji la hubiera atacado en ese momento, a nadie le extrañaría. Peor para sorpresa de todos no fue así. La binbougami no reaccionó.

-"Mo…Momiji, ¿qué te pasa?"- escribió Kumagai en su libreta.

-Oye, Sakura- le llamó la atención Tsuwabuki-, creo que te has pasado con ella.

Ese comentario enfureció a Ichiko, no por el hecho de lo que le decían, sino por el hecho de quien se lo había dicho. Que Tsuwabuki se pusiera de parte de esa vaga de pecho plano la ponía de peor humor.

-Déjala Tsuwabuki-kun, puede que tenga razón.

Por fin, Momiji había reaccionado, pero no como los demás se imaginaban. Con mucha tranquilidad, la diosa se levantó y se fue del salón, dejando a todo el mundo impactado. Al ver como habían acabado las cosas, los demás decidieron marcharse antes de salir heridos. Todos se despidieron de Ichiko y se marcharon a sus casas.

La chica se quedó sola, incluso Tama-chan se había ido. Sin saber exactamente por qué, Ichiko se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado. "No entiendo por qué se ha puesto así", pensó ella "Si siempre nos peleamos así".

Su orgullo se iba reduciendo poco a poco mientras cada vez más empezaba a pensar en aquella diosa que le había revolucionado la vida. "Maldición" se dijo así misma mientras, apretando los puños guió sus pasos por donde minutos antes se había ido Momiji.

-Maldición, maldición- se seguía diciendo-, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo la que le pida perdón? Si es todo culpa suya, es ella la que apareció en mi vida de repente, la que me quiere quitar mi fortuna, la que se ha acoplado en mi casa, la que me ha hecho conocer a mis amigos, la que ha dado un toque divertido a mi vida…Ah, maldita diosa, no me hagas dudar.

Y mientras se peleaba con ella misma, Ichiko acabó llegando a su habitación.

-Momiji…

Para su sorpresa, Ichiko se encontró a Momiji recogiendo todos sus ítems y guardándolos en una maleta. Nunca se imaginó que la diosa reaccionaría así y eso la asustó, ¿y si se iba de verdad?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Acaso no lo ves- respondió sin mucho interés-. Me marcho, ya avisaré a Yamabuki-neesan para que envíe alguien más apropiado para ti- concluyó mientras terminaba de hacer la maleta.

No se lo podía creer, Momiji se iba a ir y la iba a dejar sola de nuevo. No, no iba a permitir eso. Antes de que la diosa se transformara, Ichiko la cogió de la manga de la camisa y la hizo detenerse. Momiji se giró sorprendida. Esperaba que si llegaba el día en el que se tuviera que ir, Ichiko montaría una fiesta para celebrarlo. Pero esa reacción fue demasiado para la diosa, nunca se imaginó que las cosas con Ichiko podía acabar de esa manera.

Mirando a la chica de la mirada baja, Momiji no sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle en momentos como ese. Esa no era la Ichiko que había conocido, había cambiado, para mejor y eso tranquilizaba a la diosa. Si al final se iba, podía estar tranquila por ella.

-Ichiko…yo…

Pero no la dejaron terminar aquella frase ya que unos labios callaron los suyos. El ojo visible de la diosa se abrió por la sorpresa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Ichiko pudiera besarla. Pero eso la hacía más feliz de lo que se podía imaginar. Cuando pudo al fin pudo sobreponerse de la sorpresa, correspondió a ese beso que sin saberlo, llevaba esperando mucho tiempo. Llevada por la pasión, Ichiko le quitó las coletas a la diosa que, poco a poco, la iba llevando hacia la cama de la habitación.

Aunque, para desgracia para las dos amantes, el oxígeno empezó a faltar y muy a su pesar, se tuvieron que separar.

-Ichiko, ¿qué…

-No lo malinterpretes- la cortó la tsundere-, era solo para que no te fueras.

La diosa esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y le contestó:

-Ah que tonta, he caído en tu trampa. Sabes fingir muy bien, Ichiko.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar?- le preguntó mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

-Depende de la respuesta que me des- dijo, muy seria la diosa-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Tú que crees? Quería pedirte perdón por lo que te he dicho antes y…- empezó poco a poco a sonrojarse-… no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado.

La binbougami esbozó una dulce sonrisa antes de contestarle a la chica:

-Pero, aunque me quede ahora, me tendré que ir tarde o temprano.

-Me da igual, le pedirás a Yamabuki-san que te de días libres para venir a verme.

-Y tú irás envejeciendo mientras yo no cambiaré.

-Me da igual mi físico mientras tú estés conmigo.

-Y además, también está Tswabuki-kun.

-Él ya tiene a Ranmaru y a Nadeshiko, no hay problemas. ¡Por dios Momiji, deja de poner peros!

-No son pero, Ichiko. Solo quiero saber si estás segura de esto. No va a ser fácil, ¿lo sabes?

-Claro que lo sé. Nada que tenga que ver contigo es fácil.

Momiji volvió a sonreír. Extendió los brazos para rodear el cuello de Ichiko y poder besarla una segunda vez. Un beso con más pasión, más fogoso y ardiente por parte de las dos. En un descuido de la humana, Momiji la cogió para poder girarla, quedando esta vez ella encima de Ichiko.

-Pero ¿qué…- se quejó Ichiko.

-No creo que tengas mucha experiencia con estas cosas- esas palabras provocaron un sonrojo monumental en la cara de Ichiko-, déjame a mí.

Esas palabras preocuparon un poco a Ichiko. Era verdad que Momiji era mucho mayor que ella, pero nunca se la había imaginado en una relación de este tipo con nadie. Al parecer estaba equivocada. Aquella preciosa diosa vaga tenía muchos secretos a cerca de su pasado. Secreto que ella acabaría descubriendo.

-Además, desde ahí abajo me estaba ahogando con tus pechos- le dijo la diosa con gesto burlón.

Semejantes palabras hicieron que Ichiko pusiera un pequeño puchero que simplemente divirtió más a Momiji. La traviesa diosa empezó a darle besos en el cuello a Ichiko. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de ella, no iba a desaprovecharlo. Ichiko por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos y eso la había ayudado a ella a comprender por fin porqué se había vuelto tan amable con ella con el paso del tiempo. Por fin las dos habían admitido que entre ellas, ha amistad había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Ichiko dejó que Momiji hiciera lo que quisiese. Le fastidiaba admitir que la diosa era mucho más hábil que ella en estos casos, pero cuando las manos de Momiji la empezaron a tocar con deseo, la mente de Ichiko se quedó en blanco.

Momiji era extraordinaria, solo con sus manos lograba crear en Ichiko sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Sensaciones que estaba segura que no podría sentir con nadie más que con Momiji. Sabía que había elegido bien. Esa era su diosa. Aquella vaga, impuntual, irresponsable e irresistible binbougami que le había robado el corazón.

-No te vayas nunca, Momiji.

-Intentaré no hacerlo, Ichiko.


End file.
